


Love of reading

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: There is a library in the TARDIS, of course, and Yaz is the one who finds it first.
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Love of reading

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Any fandom, any characters, library

There is a library in the TARDIS, of course (there are actually four different ones, depending on the time of day, the colour of the sky and the Doctor's whim), and Yaz is the one who finds it first, while puzzling over how she can make a birthday cake for Graham; there seems to be a full wall of cookery books, but somehow the perfect one literally falls into her hands as she walks past it.

But it's Ryan who spends most of his time there; the boy who had once hated school is now found with his nose buried in a book about whatever topic has taken his fancy that day - engineering, modern art, British Sign Language (he wonders if that will somehow be translated by the TARDIS too, and can't wait to find out), and, of course, history.

Graham finds him there one afternoon and silently thanks the TARDIS - and the Doctor; Grace would have been so proud.


End file.
